Divergent vs Hunger Games: Katniss vs Tris
by SailorNova1999
Summary: In this crossover, Katniss, and Peeta finds themselves in a new city called Chicago. For then they meet Four and Tris in a faction. Katniss begin to dislike Tris, and their feud has started.During their time, Tris, and Katniss gets captured from Snow, and Jeanine. Will Tris, and Katniss ever get along? Will the feud stop? Will Four and Peeta save Katniss, and Tris?
1. Preview

this is a crossover story of Tris, Katniss, Peeta, and Four. The rival of Katniss, and Tris. Will Four, and Peeta stop the madness of Tris, and Katniss. Will Four, and Peeta save them from Jeanine and Coriolanus Snow.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting each other

Outside the fence, Peeta walk through the plains," I wonder where we are going to find civilization," he asked. Katniss look at him," As long as Cornelius doesn't find us here," she says. He nods," Yeah, he's trying to find us," he says.

She sighs, and then look at the distance," Peeta look in the distance, civilization," she says. He nods," Yeah but they are wearing orange, brown, and red, all of them," he says. She look at him," I wonder what is going on," she says. He nods.

They walk to the people, and a girl in orange saw them," Hello, my name is Johann leader of Amity," she says. Katniss got confused," What's Amity," she asked. Johann look at her," Amity is a faction where people done kindness, and helping...where did you guys come from," she asked. Peeta look around," We came from Panem," he says. She got shocked," You're not from Chicago," she says. Katniss look at her," This place is Chicago, we walk really far," she says. Johann nods," Yes...well take the train to Erudite, you will meet the leader of them, Jeanine Matthews," she says. Katniss nods," Ok, I don't understand this place, but ok," she says.

Katniss, and Peeta climb on the train, and then they sat down. Katniss look at Peeta," Do you have any ideas what is going on," Katniss asked. He shrugs," I don't know...but we are going to find out," he says. She nods," I hope so...look the buildings it looks crumpled," she says. He nods," Yeah," he says.

They got to a building, a tall white building, and they walk in. Peeta came to the reception desk," Johann of Amity told us to meet with Jeanine," he says. The girl look up," Ok right this way," she says.

The girl led them to Jeanine, and she look up," Ah Johann told me that you were going to be here," she says. She shakes their hand," I see you came from Panem, well this is a small world, please sit, I will tell you everything," she says.

Katniss, and Peeta sat down, and Jeanine smiled," I see you met Amity, and my faction Erudite, Erudite is intelligence, and you're in my faction right now...in this city everybody is divided into factions, Dauntless the brave, which they deal with fighting, confidence, and power, Abnegation the selfless which gives food to the factionless, and help those in need, Candor the honest, which tells the truth and never the lies, Amity the kind which helps grow food, and give happiness, and Erudite, the intelligence, which we help heal, or test stuff in our intelligence, you either be a initiate or faction-born, and I put you two in Dauntless," she says.

Peeta look at Jeanine," And we stay in those faction," he asked. She nods," Yes the leader of Dauntless will help you fight your way in training, and when you past your trainings, then you become a member, my car will take you to Dauntless, and there you will meet Eric the leader," she says.

Jeanine drove them to Dauntless.

Peeta, and Katniss look up, and saw a tall red building, and they walk through the doors of Dauntless, and they walk down.

Katniss look around," These people are strange, their heads are colored, and some of them are braided, and shaved too...," he says. A man with earrings, and tattoos came to Katniss, and Peeta," Welcome to Dauntless, I hear you two are new here, come, meet Four, and then head to the training grounds, you will be here as a initiate, my name is Eric, leader of Dauntless," he says.

In the training yards, a man standing look at them," Welcome to Dauntless Katniss, and Peeta, this is the training grounds, my name is Four, and I will be your trainer," he says. Katniss smiles," Four like the number," she asked. Four smiled," There was another person who said that...wasn't a very good time, I will show you where you will sleep, and there you will meet my girlfriend Tris Prior," he says.

They got down to the beds, and then Four look at Katniss, and Peeta," This is where you will be sleeping for the time being, meet Tris Prior," he says.

A girl with a long hair came to Four, Katniss, and Peeta," Hello, my name is Tris, I am a initiate like you two," she says. Katniss gave a glare, and Tris stares at her. Four look at Katniss, and Peeta," Get changed, and then meet in the cafeteria," he says. Tris walk with Four, and Katniss give a glare at Tris.

Peeta look at Katniss," You alright," he asked. She nods," Yeah I am fine," she says.


	3. Chapter 2: Katniss vs Tris

Katniss, and Peeta walk to the cafeteria, and Katniss look around, and saw Tris with her friends. Katniss sighs, and grab her food and walk away. Katniss sat in a empty seat, and Peeta sat in front.

Katniss stared at Peeta," I think I am going to like it here," Katniss says. He nods," Yeah it's peaceful so far," he says. Katniss sighs," I don't know about that," she says. Peeta laughs," What is that suppose to mean," he asked. Katniss sighs," Four says we go train and fight," she says. He nods," I think I got that taken care of," he says. She laughs," Good luck to you," she says. He nods," Yeah and good luck to you too Katniss," he says.

In Tris's table, Tris whisper to her friend," Christina, that new girl Katniss...she stared at me when we met," she says. Christina gasped," Did you tell Four," she asked. Tris shakes her head," No, I don't think he will believe me," she says.

At the training room, Eric look at everyone," First jumper Tris...onto the ring," he says. Tris walks up on the ring, and she thought to herself," I hope it's Peter, I kinda want to hurt him," she thought. Eric then calls," New initiate, Katniss, come to the ring," he says.

Katniss stare at Tris," Oh no, I have to fight her," she thought. She got to the ring, and look at Peeta. She look at her, and Tris breathe's heavily.

Katniss go into fighting position, and then they started fighting, and Katniss punched Tris, and then she walk back. Katniss stare at her, and then wrestle her, and use her elbow to break Tris.

Eric sighed," Katniss stop now," he says. She didn't hear, and then she kept hurting Tris. Peeta comes in, and hold her back," Katniss stop, the training is over," he says. She nods, and look at Tris who was bleeding hard. She sighs, and walk away.

In the bedroom, Peeta came to Katniss," Are you alright," he asked. She sighs," I don't know how long I will be able to keep this up," she says. He sighs," Look, you are up in the ranks, I am impress, you should be happy," he says. She nods," Yeah I guess I am happy, come on let's go to the pit," she says. He nods, and she hold Peeta's hand.

They got to the pit, and Tris came to Katniss," Hey no harm done, I always get beaten up by everyone," Tris says. Katniss sighs, and glares," Stay out of my way Tris," she says. Tris scowl," Are you being mean to me," she asked. Katniss scowls," Yes I am...that glare that I did was just the start," she says. Tris scoff," What is your problem, I thought you would be nice for a second," she asked. Katniss rolls her eyes, and shoves Tris out of the way.

Peeta look at Tris," Don't listen to her, I don't know what is her problem, I'll go talk to her," he says. She nods," Yeah please do," she says.

Christina, and Tris's friend came to her," Tris, you alright," Christina asked. Tris nods," Yeah I just can't believe that she got angry at me...for what," she says. Tris's friend look at her," Maybe she was just frustrated about something," he says. Tris sighs," How can she say to stay away from her Will," she asked. He shrugs," I don't know," he says.

At the other side of the pit, Peeta came to Katniss," What was that Katniss, you just yelled at her, she didn't do anything at you," he says. She scowls," I know that...but I despise her, and her friends, she should be hated," she says. He scowls," Katniss, what's your problem, you're harsh on her, and she didn't do anything," he says. She sighs, ad stays quiet. Peeta sighs, and left her behind.

Lunchtime at Dauntless, Katniss sits on the table alone, and Peeta came to her, and sat in front of her. She sighs," Go ahead, and sit with Tris and her friends," she says. He sighs," Look I am going to not talk to you right now, I won't talk to you till you learn what you have done," he says. He slam his food, and she sighs.

Suddenly Tris came from behind, and scowl," Why don't you stay away from me Katniss, and why don't you bug off, you can get out of Dauntless," she says. Katniss stares, and then wrestle Tris to the ground. Tris pulls Katniss's hair, and Katniss bite her.

Four came to Tris, and Katniss," Enough you two, what is your problem with you two," he asked. Katniss scowls," I am stronger than you Tris, way much better than you," she says. Tris glares," Whatever," she says. Tris pours water on Katniss, and she walk away.

Four ran to her," What is your problem," he asked. She scowls," Katniss was at the pit today, and she told me to stay away from her...besides, I thought she would be nicer to me, but I guess not...we are rivals Four, Katniss, and I aren't getting along," she says. He hold her wrist," Then get along," he says. Tris pulls away, and runs off.


	4. Chapter 3: 2nd Day of Training

Tris pov

I walk down to the bunker, and I sat on my bed trying not to cry. I look down, and sighed," I hate Katniss," I said.

Christina came down, and sat by me," Hey Tris are you alright, you kind of went a little rough on Katniss, she is the new initiate," she asked. I sighed," I am fine Christina, if she wants to be mean to me then I will be mean to her," I said. She laugh," And I thought you hated Peter and his friends," she asked. I scoffed," I hate them still, but I more hate on Katniss," I said. She sighed," You got to try get along with her, she is new girl, give her a break," she says. I nod," Yeah you're right, I guess I could give her a break, she is a initiate," I said. She smiles," Good, now let's go down to the pit and we could talk this through," she says. I nod, and follow Christina out of the bunker.

Down in the pit, I sit with Christina and Will. Eric came down, and look at everyone," Ok guys, into the training room, we are going to train again," he says. Will look at Christina, and me," I wonder if you and Katniss are going to fight again," he asked me. I look at him, and then eye on Katniss," I don't know, I want to see if you can fight her," I said. Will scoffed," I would never hit a girl," he says. Christina laughs.

In the training room, Eric, and Four stand next to each other. I look at Four, and he stare at me with a glare, and his lip partially open.

Peeta look at Katniss, and she look at him," What do you want," she asked. He sighed," I just want to say, I know you are still not getting over the fact of being mean to Tris," he says. She sighed," I may never get over it, I rather not be friends with her," she says. He scowl, and look at the ring.

Eric look at everyone," Ok Tris Prior head to the ring," he says. I look at the ring, and I close my eyes," I hope I don't fight Katniss, I hope it isn't her," I think to myself. Eric called the next opponent," Katniss everdeen to the ring," he says. Katniss look at Tris," Oh no I am fighting her again," she thought to herself.

They both got onto the ring, and they get into fighting position. I look at her, and she punch me but I dodge, and I wrestle her to the ground. I hit her with everything I got till she bleeds.

Eric called off the fight, and I got up, and I see Katniss holding her leg," Ah my leg," she says. I turn around, and walk away.

Four came to Katniss, and help her.

Inside the hospital wing, Four and Peeta sat right next to each other in front of Katniss's bed," You know, I am sorry for how Tris was behaving this way," Four says. Peeta nods," I am sorry for how Katniss is behaving, she told me that she was mean to Tris, and she deserves it," he says. Four look down," We need to figure out a way to stop this feud, tomorrow is rankings, and then there is the fear landscape," he says. Peeta gasped," I wonder how I did," he says. Four smiled," I think you did good...I need to go find Tris, and talk to her," he says. Peeta nods," Go ahead Four, I will see you tomorrow," he says.

Down in the cafeteria, I was sitting on the table covering my face on my hands, and Four touch me," Hey, you know it was an accident," he says. I look at him," Do you believe me, do you believe that I wasn't doing it on purpose," I asked. He sighed," I believe all of it, I am so sorry, I wish I knew it sooner I would have not got mad at you," he says. I sighed," She hates me, every time she hates me, I hate her," I said. I look down," I thought I would hate on Peter instead of her," I said. I sobbed quietly while he was stroking me.

Back in the hospital, Katniss look at the ceiling," Why did we end up here, I don't like to look at her face cause I despise here," she says. Peeta scowl," If we were to walk farther, we would have end up where Cornelius is," he says. She sighed," I just hope things will be better," she says. He nods," Tomorrow is rankings, and that means we will be going in our fear landscape," he says. She look at Peeta," What is fear to me," she asked. He sighs," There is nothing to be afraid," he says. She nods, and lay her head on the pillow.


	5. Chapter 4: Katniss is Divergent

Katniss Pov

The next day, I sat in the opposite of the room where Tris talks to her friend Christina. I look at the door, and Four called my name," Katniss," he says. I nod and walk to the room.

Tris watches me leave and kept talking to Christina.

Inside the fear landscape room," Do not be afraid, I have done this before, it's just your fear in your head," Four says. I look at him," What if I don't know what I am scared of anything," I asked. He looks at me," Everyone is afraid of something," he says. I lay on the chair, and look up," Be brave, that is what I told to Tris," Four says. I sighed," I can't believe she is higher in the rank, has she ever done this before," I asked. Four nods," Yeah I don't know why Eric put a member with you," he says. He put the syringe on my neck, and he sighed," Be brave, it's just a simulation," he says. I nod and close my eyes.

Inside my simulation, I look around, and I am back home. I see my little sister, Gale walk to the stage," I volunteer as tribute," she says. Gale turns around," I don't want you to volunteer, I can go on my own," she says. I run, but then the guards shoot me, and I went to the next simulation, and I see I am in the capital, and I see Cornelius look at me," I am going to kill you," he says. I look out the window, and I jump out of the building and fall down below.

I woke up in the room, and Four looks at me," It's ok, it is just a simulation," he says. I look at him," Yeah," I said. He looks at me," You know, you weren't supposed to jump out of the building, that's divergent," he says. I look at him confused," What is Divergent," I said. He looks at me," Divergent is a difference between others, it is like when you don't do things the simulation want you to do, and you do it the opposite way," he says. I look at him, and breathe tensely," Tris is like that too," Four says. I look at him," She is divergent too," I said. Four nods and he squint his eyes on me," Where are you from anyway, I was watching you, and I see a different place other than here," he asked. I look at him," I am from Panem, and so is Peeta too," I said. He nods," Hmm, well I guess you go out, I will delete the record," he says. I nod and walk out.

Tris look at me, and came to me," How was the simulation," she asked. I look at her," Like I want to tell you," I said. Tris looks at me as I walk through the room.

I walk to the pit, and I walk to Peeta, and he looks at me," Hey how was your fear landscape," he asked. I look at him," It was alright," I said. He looks at me," Just alright," he asked. I look at him," What," I asked. He shrugged," Oh nothing, I thought it would be something better," he says. I look down at the ground," I can't tell him that I am Divergent," I said in my head.


End file.
